kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker Carrow (War Blooms Black and Red)
This page is for the variant of Tucker that appears in War Blooms Black and Red. If this isn't the version you're looking for, please refer to the other version of him that appears in Dead Galore. Tucker is a character made by DyingEarly365. Please don't steal him from me. Tucker Aidan Carrow is a major character and protagonist in War Blooms Black and Red. He was the only prince of the country Newlands, but abandoned his kingdom and duties due to a distaste for his destiny. This article contains major spoilers for War Blooms Black and Red. Please continue at your own risk. Appearance Tucker is incredibly tall for his age, at 5' 10". He has long black hair, with a slight dark brown ombre as a memory of his former hair color. He has large, black wings, and his wingspan is larger than that of his sister Melody, despite being younger than she is. It's likely that this is because he's more experienced than she is. His wings are also a dark, ashen, black color. This is because of the disease that killed him, and is also a sign of death or sin in Reapers. Rather than use his scythe, Tucker uses a spear. This is because his scythe is covered in chains and ticking clocks, both of which are signs of sin. The more sin is committed, the more chains and clocks appear. Tucker wears a tan raincoat over a white t-shirt with black trim, along with tall tan rain boots, also with black trim. He also wears denim jeans rolled up and tucked into his boots. Personality Tucker is cool, calm, and collected at all moments of the day. Even on his deathbed, he barely flinches. It's gotten to the point where it's even rather unnerving to many people, and Cyric even describes it as "the weirdest thing I've ever seen". He rarely speaks, and when he does, whatever he says is bound to be incredibly cynical or even downright depressing. He always wears a look of boredom or exhaustion. He holds a deep love for his sisters, but he hides it by acting tired of Melody's antics and downright ignoring Alexandra. Metaphorically, he's a black sheep; a calm, collected anchor surrounded by excitable, happy people. He only ever shows emotion when he's around his boyfriend, Casey, or when someone he loves is in danger. Interests Likes * Solitude * His sisters * Dark colors * The few people he surrounds himself with * Silence Dislikes * Crowds * His job as a prince * Annoying people * Being touched without warning * Flying (but he will do it on occasion) Background / Plot Involvement Before the Story Tucker lost his parents and older brother at a very young age. He was originally raised by servants, but ran away and began living on his own at about fourteen. He eventually grew sick due to an infection, which carries on into the full story. His sister Melody says that he was originally bright and cheerful, and his hair was brown like his sisters'. However, as he grew up, signs of sin appeared all over him: his hair and eyes turned black, deep black appeared at the bases of his wings, and chains and clocks appeared on his scythe. He refused to discuss them with his sisters, and eventually ran away. In-story Involvement The story begins with the group trying to tend to Tucker, who is bedridden by his sickness. His wings are now completely black, and he doesn't speak. He coughs often, and Adrian is kept up at night by him suffering from coughing fits. Eventually, in chapter three, he dies of his infection. However, Maysilee, Lillianne, Cyric, and Azelynne all refuse to get rid of his body, claiming that he'll be back; and sure enough, he returns. He's paler and his wings are black, but he's there, completely alright. He's the one who leads the others to Newlands, which he says will be a safe haven for them. He comforts Melody when Tomis kills her servants, and tries to stop her from cutting her hair. He says it's a bad idea, and that Tomis will kill their entire army, but his attempts are futile. Trivia * Tucker is named after my classmate in Geometry named Tucker Ancarrow, and his former personality is based off of him as well. However, his current personality and design are not designed after my classmate. * The clocks on Tucker's scythe all represent the time he has left until he dies. When he actually does die, all of the clocks stop immediately. * Tucker didn't originally have a name. Before he was named Tucker, he was originally called "The Killer", and was also the main antagonist of the story. * Tucker appears in three different stories: War Blooms Black and Red, Dead Galore, and People You've Hurt. In both War Blooms Black and Red and Dead Galore, he appears with the name "Tucker", but in People You've Hurt, he goes by the name of Colin. However, he's still the same character. * Tucker's behavior emulates that of a Kuudere. Category:DyingEarly365's OCs Category:Deceased Category:Characters Based off of Real People Category:What the Hell Happened? Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Males